Son chant du cygne
by Lady Von Ebstein
Summary: Itachi broie du noir, il a la crève, il pense encore et toujours à son idiot de petit frère. Kisame commence à s'inquiéter pour lui.


_Son chant du cygne_

**Résumé :** Itachi broie du noir, il a la crève, il pense encore et toujours à son idiot de petit frère. Kisame commence à s'inquiéter pour lui.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Monsieur Kishimoto de m'appartiennent pas, même si je rêve de faire une demande d'adoption pour Itachi *.*

**Voilà. Je délaisse mes fic plus longues pour satisfaire mon manque d'Itachi. Mon p'tit frère a eu Naruto Storm Bidouille 2 sur PS3 pour Noël (fortement influencé par moi, j'avoue) et depuis que j'y joue je me refais une nostalgie de Naruto c'est impressionnant. Enfin, plutôt d'Itachi et SasoDei mais bon X) Je me fais des gros films en me faisant des combats SasoDei ou ItaSasu. On m'entend crier comme une hystérique dans toute la maison. « NAAAAAAN ITACHIIIIIIII NE MEURS PAAAAS ! T_T» etc. Je vous passe les détails. **

**Tout ça pour dire qu'hier soir, 3H du mat' (je sais, c'est bientôt la reprise mais je suis encore complètement déphasée) j'ai eu un instant d'inspiration et au lieu d'en profiter pour faire ma dissert' j'ai écrit cette mini-fic. Je ne sais pas trop comment la qualifier. Ce n'est pas vraiment ItaKisa, ni ItaSasu, mais c'est un POV Kisame qui s'inquiète pour son chouchoupi Uchiha, Hum pour Itachi j'veux dire. Je ne mets même pas d'avertissement, ce n'est pas yaoi. Enfin je suis presque sûre que non. En même temps, je ne crois pas qu'Itachi soit intéressé par les poissons... En fait, je crois qu'il n'est plus intéressé par grand chose. IL EST MORT O_o**

**Itachi me manque. Je suis en totale admiration devant lui et je crois que j'ai écrit ça un peu pour lui rendre hommage. Oui, j'suis ce genre de personnes qui ne sont pas des groupies de stars du rock mais de persos de fiction ou de personnages morts (illustres auteurs & philosophes haa ça me fait rêver). Bref, 3615 je raconte ma vie c'est fini, je vous laisse lire.

* * *

**

Itachi était assis en hauteur, sur un rocher qui surplombait le paysage. J'avais remarqué qu'il appréciait dominer les alentours, se retrouver au sommet. Il affichait son habituelle tête d'enterrement, peut-être même un peu plus maussade que d'habitude. Les yeux perdus dans le ciel grisâtre, son esprit était visiblement ailleurs. Et j'avais ma petite idée de l'endroit où ses pensées l'avaient conduit. Préférant le laisser à ses réflexions, il était après tout un peu plus fin et subtil que moi, je devais l'avouer, je décidai de m'occuper un peu de Samehada. Mais avant que j'aie pu la sortir, je le vis se plier en deux sous une quinte de toux atroce. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, il cracha du sang en contrebas. Il allait de plus en plus mal. Finalement, j'abandonnai provisoirement ma chère épée pour aller le voir :

- Ça va ? m'enquis-je en me laissant tomber à côté de lui.

- Il faudra que j'aille rechercher des médicaments bientôt, se contenta-t-il de me répondre.

- On ira, ce n'est pas un problème.

Le voir dans cet état me fendait le cœur. Enfin, relativement. Ce bonhomme, il était passé par tellement de merdes dans sa vie, il fallait en plus que son corps tombe en miette.

- Ma vue se dégrade de jours en jours, je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps, lâcha-t-il tout à coup.

- Tu devrais te reposer.

- Je ne peux pas, on a trop de choses à faire.

- Comment tu feras pour te battre contre ton frangin si tu ne vois même plus clair, hein ? rétorquai-je en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

- Ne me parle pas de lui…

- N'empêche que c'est à lui que tu penses.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Il se renferma sur lui-même. Il se mordait la lèvre, l'air inquiet. C'était normal quand on savait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, tentai-je. Tu n'es pas obligé de sacrifier ton avenir pour ce gamin.

Il lâcha une exclamation de dédain :

- Je suis un criminel. J'ai tué ma famille. Mon village m'a tourné le dos. Mon petit frère lui-même, la seule personne qu'il me reste, me considère comme un sale traître. Je ne vois pas quel genre d'avenir je peux espérer avec ça. Au moins, celui de Sasuke n'est pas encore perdu.

Cette manière qu'il avait de prononcer le nom de son frère. Avec cette immense fierté qu'il essayait de contenir, de cacher mais qui transpirait de tous les côtés. Je souris tristement :

- Alors tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision si j'ai bien compris.

Ses yeux écarlates toujours dans le vague il me répondit :

- Non. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps. Il faut encore que je tienne merde !

On entendait rarement un juron sortir de la bouche d'Itachi. Le pauvre, il risquait de passer à côté de son but à cause d'une bête faiblesse physique.

- On trouvera de meilleurs remèdes, assurai-je pour lui remonter le moral. Mais jusqu'à quand tu comptes l'attendre ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je le surveille. Pour l'instant, il est encore dans les filets de ce porc d'Orochimaru. Si je pouvais virer ses sales pattes de Sasuke…

Encore son prénom. Décidemment, il ne se lassait pas de le prononcer. Il n'avait que ce nom à la bouche. Que ce gamin dans la tête. Encore une fois j'admirai silencieusement son courage. Donner sa vie entière et son honneur à son petit frère, si ce n'était pas quelque chose de grand ça ! Pourtant le Uchiha comme ça, il avait l'air tout frêle dans son petit corps d'humain. J'aurais pu lui écraser la tête rien qu'en le caressant avec Samehada. Mais quelle volonté, et quelle détermination. Quelle résignation aussi. Il avait tiré une croix sur tous ses projets, tout ça pour placer le petit Sasuke au sommet. C'était ça, son unique rêve, sa dernière volonté. Le chant du cygne d'Itachi Uchiha.

Alors qu'il marmonnait des insultes à l'adresse d'Orochimaru, je passai un bras autour de ses épaules :

- Il va s'en sortir le petit. Après tout, vous êtes de la même trempe non ? Arrête de te miner comme ça pour rien.

- Mais Orochimaru est tellement sournois… Et Sasuke est naïf….

- Plus tant que ça, tempérai-je. Il n'a plus sept ans, tu sais. Moi je pense qu'il est parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il fait. Tu verras, il ressortira de là avec la tête d'Orochimaru dans une main et ton Sharingan bizarre dans les yeux.

- Pff… Pour ça il faudrait qu'il tue le Kyuubi… Quelle idée de s'être entiché de cet énergumène aussi. Il fait n'importe quoi ! Si seulement je pouvais lui donner des conseils, juste assurer mon rôle de grand frère, le guider. Je ne peux que le faire évoluer dans la souffrance et dans la haine. Sa vie est un enfer à cause de moi, je m'en veux tellement.

Un peu surpris par ces confessions soudaines, je répondis :

- Attends, c'est quand même toi qui vis un enfer pour lui, non ?

- Moi, ce n'est pas important.

Je le fixai d'un regard rempli d'incompréhension mêlée d'admiration. Il était fou. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait la classe. C'était vraiment dommage que personne ne le voit tel qu'il était vraiment. A mon avis, il méritait cent fois plus de triompher en héros que son stupide petit frère.

Il me repoussa :

- Kisame, arrête de te morfondre comme ça pour moi. Tu ne comprendras jamais de toute façon. Un petit frère c'est…

Ses yeux se voilèrent, il continua d'une voix douce :

- C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Spécialement lui, il vaut tellement mieux que moi…

Il se leva, me plantant seul sous le ciel pâle à en crever. En repartant, il fut secoué d'une autre violente quinte de toux. Je vis qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas tituber. Mine de rien, il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, c'était une question de mois. Sasuke avait intérêt à se bouger le cul.

Je haussai les épaules, et commençai doucement à nettoyer Samehada.

* * *

**Vous trouvez que c'est guimauve ? Moi j'adore ça la guimauve donc je n'ai pas trop la notion de ces choses là XD**


End file.
